


Resolved

by Allatariel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Injury Recovery, Memories, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allatariel/pseuds/Allatariel
Summary: Beth Greene wakes to find herself alone, for the second time. This time with the memory of Daryl Dixon's tears on her face, she makes him a promise.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Resolved

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always more than welcomed and so greatly appreciated! Any advice on tagging would be amazing.

Beth Greene didn’t want to wake up. She felt Daryl Dixon’s strong arms bear her up and she was floating in his embrace, lighter than air. His arms tightened, pulling her to his broad chest as she drifted languidly on the edge of consciousness. But something wasn’t right. She felt water droplets on her face and heard him whimper above her. Beth Greene didn't want to wake up, but for Daryl Dixon she would.

“Are you okay?” she asked thickly around her sluggish tongue, coughing at the scratchy feeling in her throat.

Her eyes blinked open to look for him as she noticed she no longer felt the comfort of his embracing arms, and the stark, antiseptic hospital room that came into view before her halted her searching eyes like a punch to the gut. _Or a bullet to the head_ , she thought. Her hand flew to her forehead, feeling the bandage gingerly.

“Oh, no. Oh no, no, no.” Beth breathed out as the exchange in the hallway crashed through her like a chilling wave on a bleak winter beach.

The next thing she clearly remembered was coming to in the dark, suffocating enclosure of a trunk with just enough adrenaline to pull the safety release. Shocking white sunlight had blinded her as she had spilled out onto the pavement in a heap, slipping back into blackness.

Her family was gone. _Daryl is gone_ , the thought struck her like a leather flat sap to the head. She knew this because she was alone. There was no other reason they would have left her.

_He thinks I’m dead._

The words pumped into her mind with the resounding thump of her heart beating counterpoint in her ears.

Her resolve crystalized with the memory of his tears on her face sending shivers up her spine. She was going to get out. Nothing and no one would stand in her way. Certainly not Dawn.

“I am strong. And this time I’m gonna find you, Daryl Dixon.”

**Author's Note:**

> _I wrote this in June of 2016._


End file.
